


an intimate evening

by Anonymous



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It must have been the tension between them, Itaku thinks, that caused this change in his behavior. As a weasel yokai, he inherited certain traits from his namesake, such as his cunning and agility (though he sharpened those in time by training). Unfortunately, it also came with the mating aspect, and there was only one yokai in his mind that he wanted to claim.
Relationships: Itaku/Kubinashi (Nurarihyon no Mago)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	an intimate evening

A cool spring breeze ruffles Rikuo’s clothes as he lounged on the branch of a cherry tree, gazing into the night serenely. Itaku stares at him from the shadows, contemplative.

“Oi Rikuo," Itaku calls out, approaching him with a carefully neutral expression. “Where’s your babysitter?”

Rikuo inclines his head towards him, raising a brow in question. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Itaku twitches, eyes narrowing into a glare. “Where’s Kubinashi?”

“Why do you ask?” he says coyly, an insufferable smile on his lips. “Are you here to flirt with him again in that passive aggressive way of yours?”

He stiffens, hands itching to grab his sickle and knock that brat off his tree. “I do not _flirt,”_ he spits out the last word venomously. “Sparring is a way of sharpening your skills, and your babysitter clearly needs that.”

“Really?” Rikuo huffs out a laugh. “I may be young, but I can tell that you like him more than you let on. Stop making excuses.”

“Can you just tell me where he is?” he grits out. The heat prickling his skin was nearly unbearable despite the crisp, cool air and the only person who could help him was somewhere in this large house. He glares at Rikuo with the promise of death in his eyes.

Rikuo raises his hands in surrender, still smirking. “Woah, calm down. He’s in his room.” He jerks a thumb towards its general direction. “But seriously, don’t be so harsh on him, alright?” he says, smirk dropping into a frown. “He may seem weak to you, but he’s one of the strongest people I know.”

Itaku looks at him for a moment before scoffing. “I already knew that.”

He leaves without another word, footsteps quick and silent as he searches for Kubinashi’s room. His breaths were becoming shallow, the untameable heat spreading throughout his body and nearly rendering him immobile.

It must have been the tension between them, Itaku thinks, that caused this change in his behavior. As a weasel yokai, he inherited certain traits from his namesake, such as his cunning and agility (though he sharpened those in time by training). Unfortunately, it also came with the mating aspect, and there was only one yokai in his mind that he wanted to claim.

_I need to find Kubinashi._

His search was borderline frantic, using his instincts (and a few small yokai) to guide him to the assassin’s room. He catches the barest hint of his smell, instantly perking up and following it. His eyes flicker to slits.

_Finally._

* * *

The light of the candle flickers, casting shadows on Kubinashi’s face as he idly played with the string in his hands. The silence of the night gave him enough peace to reflect on the past, which usually pained him, but after seeing Rikuo rightly earn the name, Lord of Pandemonium, he was more at peace.

_The Second would be proud,_ he thought with a bittersweet smile. Although, there was another who had managed to weasel his way into his thoughts, making his waking hours more stressful than it needs to be. He couldn’t deny the pull he felt towards Itaku, but the added ire and aggression he evokes from him makes his attraction even more confusing.

On one hand, he wanted to string the weasel yokai up and watch him struggle, but on the other...he flushes at the thought of sharp teeth grazing his skin, a mark of intimacy blooming in its wake.

Kubinashi startles at the sound of his door sliding open, watching it close shut behind Itaku with his mouth slightly parted.

“Itaku?” he stood up, frowning as Itaku stared at him with shining yellow eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Itaku remains silent, face unreadable as Kubinashi walks closer to him, cautious yet concerned. He inhales sharply when the assassin stops in front of him, gaze flickering down to where his neck is supposed to be then back to his amber eyes.

“Itaku—” Kubinashi lets out a muffled yelp as Itaku grabs his head and crashes their lips together.

The kamaitachi seemed intent on devouring him whole, mouth moving clumsily against his as Kubinashi latches onto his wrists helplessly, the kiss somewhat reminiscent of their spars because of how aggressive and one-minded Itaku was. Kubinashi almost melts against him, but uses all his strength to push Itaku away, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

He wipes it away hastily. “What—”

Itaku lunges again, but Kubinashi uses his momentum to pin him face down on the floor, binding his arms together in string.

“Behave,” he ordered, looming over the growling weasel with a piercing stare. _This is borderline erotic,_ he thinks in dismay, but quickly pushes the thought aside. “Now, what’s gotten into you? You can’t just barge in here and...you know.”

Itaku strains against the strings wrapped around him, refusing to look at him. Kubinashi tightens his hold.

“Mate,” he mumbles after a while, voice deep and scratchy. “I need to mate you. _Now._ ”

Kubinashi freezes. “Excuse me?”

Itaku snarls, strings finally snapping due to Kubinashi’s shock. He pulls the assassin down under him and shoves his scarf and clothes aside to nip at his shoulder.

“Itaku!” he gasps out, tugging his hair in an effort to stop him. “We still need to—ah, talk!”

Itaku slams his hand down beside his head. “Damn it, Kubinashi! I can’t control this—”

“What, your libido?” Kubinashi says incredulously. “Does this have something to do with you being a weasel yokai?”

“Yes,” he grits out, claws leaving marks on the floor. “It’s mating season and usually nothing crazy happens but now…” His gaze becomes heated. “All I can think about is claiming you.”

“Claim?” Kubinashi’s face burst into flames at the implications behind that sentence. He becomes acutely aware of Itaku’s position in between his legs, moving closer with hunger in his eyes.

“Wait wait,” he tries to shuffle backward, but Itaku only follows, “but why me?”

Every yokai knew about their fight back on the flying ship. It came as a shock to all, considering how amiable he was most of the time, but Itaku had a way of inspiring his crueler and more unforgiving side. From there, their interactions remained politely disinterested, only breaking when it was only the two of them. They’d exchange jeers during spars along with cuts and bruises, giving each other smiles full of malice only to end in a draw, a look of grudging respect in both their eyes. Kubinashi could sense the tension between them, though he never expected Itaku to actually reciprocate his growing attraction.

“Does it really matter right now?” Itaku says, frowning. He proceeds to bite his shoulders again and Kubinashi is relieved that his clothes will cover most of the marks. Heat pools in his gut as Itaku sucks a large mark near his collarbone and he reminds himself not to take off his scarf any time soon.

Kubinashi sighs. “Fine, but we’re going to have a long talk later.”

“Whatever,” Itaku replies, almost petulantly. “Take these off.”

He tugs at Kubinashi’s clothes and practically rips them off when he doesn’t move fast enough, making the assassin hiss in disapproval.

“Careful with those.”

Itaku says nothing, choosing to stare at the expanse of pale skin being presented to him. He’d always been aware of how pretty Kubinashi is, ever since they first met, but to see him in this state made his blood boil hotter. His cock twitches at the thought of fucking him into submission and watch the prideful and scathing assassin become mindless under his ministrations. That’d be a sight to see.

Kubinashi swats his shoulder. “Oi, take your clothes off too,” he says, and Itaku is amused to see a pink flush dust his cheeks.

He complies, unceremoniously tossing them aside once he’s done. Kubinashi’s gaze regards his own form, lust and arousal clouding his eyes as he touches his neck and chest with slender fingers. Itaku leans in to press their lips together softly. Kubinashi guides him this time, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He shudders as the assassin nibbles on his lower lip and runs his hand down his sides, scratching lightly along the way.

Determined not to be one-upped, Itaku reciprocates by biting Kubinashi’s lip, shoving his tongue inside his mouth when he gasps. He let out a garbled moan as Itaku eagerly licked his way inside, curling his tongue around his and causing drool to seep out from their linked lips. They separate with a gasp and Itaku attacks his shoulders again.

“You must have a thing for shoulders,” Kubinashi breathes out, watching him.

“I prefer the neck,” he says before sucking a mark on his chest, making Kubinashi groan softly.

At this point, Itaku’s head has cleared, the once unbearable heat simmering down so that he could focus on the yokai beneath him. But he was still impatient, so he dragged Kubinashi to his bed and kissed him again, hands lowering down to his hips.

Kubinashi grabs his wrist. “Wait,” he says, pulling his hands away, “let me prep first.”

He growls before he could even think about it, earning a reproachful look from Kubinashi. The assassin slowly pushes Itaku onto his back with a sharp smile.

“Don’t worry weasel,” he says, “you’ll fuck me soon enough.”

His face warmed at hearing those crude words from such a delicate face. He tries to sit up but is pushed down again by an amused Kubinashi, who ties his wrists above his head with his strings.

“Be patient,” he scolds lightly before slipping a slicked-up finger inside himself.

Prep was usually a curt affair for Kubinashi, who had experimented a few times before during quiet nights like these, but he made sure to draw out the pleasure this time, just to see Itaku squirm under him, face torn between arousal and torment.

“Kubinashi,” he growls when the assassin moans again, now four fingers deep. _I’m going to ruin that bastard._ “Let me go, Kubinashi.”

Kubinashi huffs, pulling his fingers out. “Worn out already? I thought you had more stamina than that.”

Itaku startles when Kubinashi spreads the cold substance around his cock, biting his lip to stop a loud moan from coming out. “Fuck,” he snarls, throwing his head back in pleasure, “fuck fuck fuck.”

“Not so loud, Itaku,” Kubinashi says before leaning in and kissing his neck sweetly, a contrast to the dirty way he jerked him off. Itaku grits his teeth, arms straining against the red strings.

A loud snap echoes throughout the room and Kubinashi suddenly finds himself on all fours, blinking wide-eyed at his pillow. Clawed hands grip his waist tightly, leaving red marks on his skin. He shivers in anticipation.

“Guh,” Kubinashi groans as Itaku pushes in roughly, bottoming out in one thrust. “Itaku.”

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this for a long time,” Itaku says deliriously, hips pistoning in and out of Kubinashi. “To put you in your fucking place.”

There was something wrong in that sentence, Kubinashi knew, but he couldn’t care less at the moment, lost in the sensation of Itaku’s cock fucking him open. He bit his pillow to muffle his moans. Itaku notices and pulls his head up by his hair, eyes flashing yellow.

“I want to hear you,” he growls, breath warm against his cheek.

Kubinashi felt a whimper rise in his throat and swallowed it back down. He smirks. “Try harder then, weasel.”

He almost regrets saying that when he felt Itaku still behind him. Clawed hands scratch his hips and he winces, shifting from his position.

“Itaku—” he’s cut off by Itaku biting his shoulder hard. He inhales sharply and turns his head to look at him as he pulls his back against his chest.

Itaku’s gaze is sharp and fiery when their eyes meet. They really were mesmerizing to look at, a bright yellow that appears to glow against the shadows of his room. He opens his mouth to give a scathing comment, but only a startled moan comes out after Itaku quickly slams his hips forward, watching him intently as he begins a ruthless pace.

Vicious satisfaction courses through Itaku as he sinks his teeth in further, staying locked while continuously thrusting his cock into Kubinashi’s tight warmth. He watches his face contort in pleasure and turn away from him, and smug delight fills his head at his reaction.

“Nothing to say now, huh?” he mumbles, still mouthing at his shoulder. Kubinashi’s hands turn into fists and he lets out a breathy laugh. “Do you like being put in your place?”

Kubinashi scoffs. “You’d like to think so,” he says, grinding back against Itaku.

He groans as Itaku brushes against his sensitive spot, his cock dragging against his walls in a way that made his toes curl. Itaku takes advantage of his weakness and pulls him up onto his knees, sliding deeper into him with one long stroke of his hips.

“Oh god,” Kubinashi moans, feeling it right inside his gut. He holds onto Itaku’s arms for dear life as the kamaitachi quickens his pace, teeth once again latched onto his shoulder. “I’m close.”

Itaku lowers his hand and grabs his cock, jerking him off roughly in tandem to his thrusts. Kubinashi flinches, body taut as he cums with a strangled groan, slumping immediately after into Itaku’s arms. The kamaitachi pushes him down onto the ground and drapes himself over him, chasing his own release.

“Mmm,” Itaku moans quietly, hips stuttering to a halt as he cums inside Kubinashi, who shivers at the sensation.

Itaku pulls out and promptly collapses onto his side, dragging Kubinashi towards him in an uncharacteristic show of affection. Kubinashi blinks, brushing his fingers against the arms wrapped around him in bewilderment.

“You’re awfully touchy,” he comments, smiling when Itaku nips his shoulder.

“Shut up,” he says, tightening his grip. “This is temporary.”

Kubinashi traces a pattern on his arm idly, eyes nearly closing in exhaustion. “Shame. This is actually really nice.”

Itaku stays silent, but Kubinashi feels him kiss his shoulders lightly, making butterflies erupt in his stomach. They stay wrapped around one another for a while, calming down from their previous high with soft, fleeting touches. Itaku breaks that peace when he moves on top of Kubinashi again, slitted eyes gleaming with the intensity of a predator sizing up its prey.

“I guess it’s time for round two?” Kubinashi says, a sly smile on his face.

Itaku answers him with a searing kiss.

* * *

The next day, Rikuo was approaching Kubinashi’s room when he saw Itaku open the door and step out from it, making him stop in his tracks.

“Itaku?” Said yokai froze, turning to him with wide eyes. _Stange,_ Rikuo thinks as he walks towards him. “What are you doing here?” he says, “I thought you already left last night.”

Itaku forces a blank expression on his face. “I have to go.”

“Hey wait—” Rikuo shouts as Itaku sprints out without turning back. He puffed out an annoyed breath, frowning at the kamaitachi’s uncharacteristic behavior. _What did he do with Kubinashi?_

At that moment, Kubinashi also came out, adjusting his scarf with a slight tint to his cheeks. He spots Rikuo and smiles nervously at him.

“Ah, Rikuo-sama! You’re up early,” he says, glancing left and right as if looking for something...or someone.

Rikuo narrows his eyes in suspicion. There was something going on with him and Itaku, and he was determined to find out. “Good morning, Kubinashi,” he greets pleasantly. “Did anything happen last night?”

“Nothing of importance to you, Rikuo-sama,” Kubinashi replies earnestly. “Anyway, I must be going. I have duties to attend to—”

“Kubinashi!” Kejourou calls out, dragging out the last syllable of his name cheerily as she approaches the two of them. She thumps the back of his head, a delighted smile on her face. “You minx! I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Kubinashi flushes even more, glaring at her. “Shut up,” he hisses, “not in front of the young master.” 

Kejourou slaps a hand onto her mouth, glancing at Rikuo, who watched them both in confusion. “Had what? What did he do?”

She falls onto him hard, giggling behind her hand as Kubinashi tries to steer the topic away from him. “You were so loud, Kubinashi,” she whispers, an evil glint in her eyes. “Did Itaku give it to you good last night?”

“Shut. Up.”

Kejourou was about to give him another jab when she spotted something on an exposed part of his skin. “Oh my,” she says, louder than she means to, “is that a love bite—”

“Kejourou!” Kubinashi says, hastily adjusting his scarf again, which had been hiding a large purple mark until it was moved by Kejourou when she threw herself on him.

Something in Rikuo’s mind clicks and he smirks internally. _So that’s why Itaku was here._ A part of him was weirded out since Kubinashi was practically his guardian, but at the same time, he was mostly amused. They’ve been dancing around each other for weeks, stealing glances when the other wasn’t looking. He was going to have fun teasing Itaku about this.

“Rikuo-sama, please disregard what Kejourou said,” Kubinashi pleads. “There is nothing going on between me and Itaku.”

“It’s okay, Kubinashi,” Rikuo says, patting him on the shoulder. Kubinashi looks at him warily. “There’s nothing wrong with being in a relationship with Itaku. In fact, I approve of it.”

Kejourou burst into laughter at the look of disbelief on Kubinashi’s face. “Thank you, young master. I’m sure Kubinashi appreciates your blessing.”

Kubinashi hides his face in his hands. He was going to kill Itaku the next time he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
